The Way Back
The Way Back is the tenth and final episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the 64th overall in the series. Official Description The Ninja are too late to stop Nadakhan and Nya's wedding ceremony and Nadakhan now has infinite wishes. The Ninja are helped by two unlikely allies and they must shoot the poison dart at Nadakhan so that Jay can make his final wish to stop Nadakhan. Plot As Nya prepares for the wedding, the Ninja thank Jay's team for their heroics. The Ninja plan to raid the Temple of Airjitzu since they don't have the Tiger Widow's venom. Lloyd points out that Nadakhan's power will diminish once he's defeated, which Wu realizes will cause Djinjago's fall and Ninjago's destruction. The Ninja set off to confront Nadakhan, while Wu and the rest return to the city to prepare for the worst. Arriving at the temple, the Ninja are ambushed by several Sky Pirates, as the wedding ceremony begins. Before Clancee can complete the vows, the Ninja burst in and object just in time. Nadakhan forces Clancee to finish the ceremony; thus making him all poweful. Once the ceremony is complete; he renders Nya unconscious, straps a piece of metal to Jay's mouth to keep him quiet, and fights the Ninja with several clones of himself. As the mystical doppelgängers attack, Nadakhan condemns Clancee, Doubloon and Monkey Wretch to random realms, while Flintlocke and Dogshank make their escape. The Ninja escape the temple and run into Flintlocke and Dogshank, who seek to stop their captain and avenge their comrades. After hijacking Misfortune's Keep, they use several sky mines to destroy the clones, before planning their next course of action. Jay removes the metal from his mouth, and retrieves the Tiger Widow's venom. He proposes that the Ninja distract Nadakhan long enough for Flintlocke to shoot him with the venom. Flintlocke is unsure of whether he can shoot straight still, but Jay assures him that his concerns were only interpretations on Nadakhan's part. This allows Flintlocke to undo Lloyd's wish and regains his ability to shoot properly. Nadakhan wishes for Dilara to be resurrected, using Nya's slumbering form as an avatar. The two lovers reunite, until Nadakhan notices his ship has been commandeered by Jay. The Ninja fend off the Sky Pirates before crashing Misfortune's Keep into the temple, destroying both in the process. The Ninja then fight Nadakhan and Dilara, while Flintlocke takes aim atop a Raid Zeppelin. One by one, Nadakhan turns the Ninja into golden statues, until Jay is the only one left. As Nadakhan and Dilara gloat over their victory, Flintlocke shoots Nadakhan, poisoning him. As a result, he loses control over Djinjago; it collapses onto the city below, causing untold destruction. Suddenly, Jay realizes some of the venom hit Nya as well, poisoning her. Horrified, Jay cradles Nya as she succumbs to the poison, and dies which leaves everyone devastated, especially Jay. As Nadakhan prepares to strike Jay with the Sword of Souls, Jay wishes that Nya had taken his hand and that the Teapot of Tyrahn was never found. Nadakhan, being hit with the venom and that Jay’s wish is pure, has no choice but to grant it, and recent events are undone, and Jay suddenly arrives back on that day on the rooftop. Only him and Nya remember what had happened, and the two graciously take each others' hands through Airjitzu. Though the others are confused and don’t remember what just happened throughout the season, they’re happy that Jay and Nya got back together. Meanwhile, in Stiix, Clouse stumbles across the teapot, but is unable to retrieve it due to being spotted and chased off by the citizens. As the teapot is buried under scrapmetal and shipped off to be junked, a broadcast screen shows Jay and Nya kissing in their embrace, while a floating temple is seen hovering on the horizon. Cast *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dilara - Kathleen Barr *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Echo Zane - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soto - Alan Marriott *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago *New Djinjago *Stiix *Temple of Airjitzu Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *The Realm of Shadows, a Ninjago stage show that premiered in early 2016, takes place after the events of this episode. *Yang's Haunted Temple is destroyed when Misfortune's Keep flies into it, shattering the ancient building to pieces—moments later, the airship falls off the edge of the floating landmass and is destroyed. **After Jay's final wish, the temple remains floating, hinting at it's use in the following special. *Flintlocke and Dogshank defect to the Ninjas' side, after the Serpentine in season three, Pythor in season four, Ronin in season five, and Soto in the previous episode. However, Flintlocke and Dogshank teaming up with the Ninja was soon erased due to Jay's final wish. *Nadakhan banishes Clancee, Doubloon and Monkey Wretch to other realms—though the realms they were sent to are not stated. **After Jay's wish they were likely returned to the realms to which they were originally sent. *This is the first season finale episode in which Master Wu does not appear in the closing scene; in the previous six finales, he has appeared alongside the Ninja. **This is also the final episode where Wu has his "Sensei" title before the creators start referring to him as "Master." *This episode marks the return of Jay and Nya's relationship. *This is the first time Dilara "appears" and speaks, but only due to Nadakhan's wishing. *Clancee apparently showed a sense of admiration for Jay, particularly his devotion and endurance. He first showed this in "My Dinner With Nadakhan" in which he freely spoke about himself and introduced the rest of the crew, and even complimented him after the "Scrap n' Tap" round, bringing the eyepatch as a gift of being accepted into the crew. This may be the reason why the Serpentine told him about the venom's whereabouts, and his turning against Nadakhan. *Jay wore his eyepatch again while attacking Nadakhan, probably to signify his prompting to make his future happen and not because of an injury. However, since he made his final wish, he has no reason to wear one unless he obtains it in some other way. *The reason why Nadakhan reacted the way he did upon hearing Jay's final wish may be due to its implications: since the rules of wish-making were broken because of the wedding, this was carried over to all other wishes, including Jay's; and since this wish was "said from the heart" as Lloyd had advised, Nadakhan could not circumvent the magnified selflessness. Therefore, the Djinn may have realized Jay's affection was pure and true, and thus gave him exactly what he wanted. *Unlike other times which he stuttered in his speech, Clancee did not stutter at all while confronting Nadakhan before being banished; this could be because of the confidence in speaking his mind. *This episode marks the second time the Ninja have altered Ninjago's timeline, the first time was in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." **This, however, is far more major due to the fact that it removes an entire season from having happened, unlike "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" in which only the Mega Weapon was removed. **Even though the Ninja altered the timeline, only Jay and Nya remember the events that happened before the alteration, although it's possible Lloyd remembers, too, as he said he had a "strange feeling of déjà vu." *Because the recents events were undone, P.I.X.A.L would be restored to Zane, Lloyd wouldn't be old anymore, every Elemental Master would be removed from the Djinn Blade, Nya would be resurrected, Vengestone would have retained it's original effect, and Ninjago is restored back to its original state pre-season. **However, The Temple of Airjutzu is still up in the air. *Jay's wish of undoing the events of this season to resurrect Nya and reversing the wishes the others made was similar to The Penguins of Madagascar episode "Wishful Thinking," in which Private wishing the events of making wishes never happen, preventing him and the other penguins' capture. **It was also similar to the 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode "The Weird World of Wrym," where Casey Jones wished that he and the others hadn't found the hypercude in the first place, forcing Wyrm to undo the events that happended and the Turtles, April, and Casey only having déjà vu of it. Errors *At the beginning of the episode Kai mentions that since the Tiger Widow's venom was taken from Nya in the previous episode it would be up to the Ninja to slow Nadakhan down. However, since Kai had been trapped in the Djinn Blade since "Misfortune Rising," Kai should not know that. However, it is possible Jay or any of the other Ninja Replacements could have told Kai about the venom being taken between the end of the previous episode and this one. *Several times throughout the episode there are instances where Jay has the Sword of Souls, only for it to disappear in the next shot. *Lloyd gains a slight English accent. *When Cole says "There's too many!" Jay is seen without the strip of metal over his mouth. *When Nadakhan shoots away the rubble in the temple, all the ninja except for Jay have their hoods on, despite not having them on before. Gallery Mos64 ninja rescue.jpeg MoS64Book.png MoS64Vows.png MoS64Clancee.png MoS64Gunpoint.png MoS64Djnns.png NinjaElementsShooting.png MoS64WeddingReady.png MoS64Boom.png MoS64Returned.png MoSDilara.png|Dilara is revived. MoS64PastKings.png MoS64Dareth.png MoS64Stiix.png MoS64Clouse.png|Clouse is revealed to be a ghost again. MoS64End.png|Yang's temple is seen in the sky. MoS64Yang.png MoS64Wu.png MoS64Wow.png MoS64Wish.png MoS64Together.png MoS64Temple.png MoS64Target.png MoS64Swords.png MoS64Statue.png MoS64Speeders.png MoS64Shoot.png MoS64Reverse.png MoS64No.png MoS64OfCourse.png MoS64Ninja.png MoS64Morn.png MoS64MMM.png MoS64Mine.png MoS64Lloyd2.png MoS64Lloyd.png MoS64Lightning.png MoS64Kiss.png MoS64Kai.png MoS64JayPilot.png MoS64JayLloyd.png MoS64JayCannons.png MoS64Jay1.png MoS64Jay.png MoS64Jago2.png MoS64Jago.png MoS64Ice.png MoS64Hit.png MoS64HideCole.png MoS64Hide.png MoS64Gun.png MoS64Gross.png MoS64GoNinja.png MoS64Gasp.png MoS64FlintWrench.png MoS64Flintlocke.png MoS64Fire.png MoS64Fight.png MoS64Fall.png MoS64Explain.png MoS64Dogshank.png MoS64Dogbloon.png MoS64Dilarive.png MoS64Dilar.png MoS64Dead.png MoS64Dart.png MoS64Birds.png MoS64Banish.png MoS64Back.png MoS64Alas.png MoS64Charge.png MoS64Cheer.png MoS64Climb.png MoS64Cole.png MoS64ColeKai.png MoS64Cover.png MoS64Nya Remembered.jpeg Category:2016 Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network